


teach me (that, too)

by zhangjunist (Danxk)



Series: paper boats [2]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, rap tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxk/pseuds/zhangjunist
Summary: Chengcheng just wanted to pay Linkai and his services.





	teach me (that, too)

“You gotta learn the beat first, it may change but mostly they give you time at the first part to take the beat in which means they will not take music with great changing beats." Linkai explains, a laptop in front of them placed on top of the nightstand which they moved so that Chengcheng and Linkai could work on it as sit they on the bed. “You’ll get this one easily, you’re like a prodigy after all.”

Chengcheng nods like an regular student being taught by an expert teacher in his field—which Chengcheng considers Linkai is. He tries so hard to keep himself smiling at the compliment.

“Xukun-ge got tons beats he thinks cannot be used for songs, we can try those, nothing that guy makes is a waste,” Linkai says, placing his pen down on a drawer and closing the laptop, “It’s late we gotta get to bed. Long day tomorrow.”

Linkai is about to plop himself down to bed when Chengcheng catches his wrist and pulls him right up. Without the help of balance, which Linkai neglected a few seconds ago and with Chengcheng’s rather too forceful pull, he goes sprawling over Chengcheng’s body. His face smashing softly against Chengcheng’s chest, he groans and gets up only to realize their position. Linkai rubs the tip of his nose, “What were you thinking?” he confronts, irritation coming down to him when his long awaited sleep got interrupted.

After a few awkward shuffles on the sheets, Linkai and Chengcheng are finally sitting, face to face.

“I—sorry, Kai,” Chengcheng looks down at his fidgeting hands. He seems too shy to finish telling the other the reason behind his sudden pull.

“What is it?” Linkai asks, head tilting, eyebrows slightly furrowed, face frowning as he leans forward with curious eyes like a cat inspecting an interesting specie.

“It’s—it’sabouthepaymentforyourhelp.” Chengcheng blurts out, face all red and eyes unsure.

Linkai leans back, arms crossing over his chest, “I know you’re a rapper but you gotta slow down at times like this. We’re not free styling.”

If Chengcheng could get more red, then he did, embarrassed by his own unthought actions. He sighs and looks at Linkai. The elder has always been there for him whenever he needed help. It’s not like the other members weren’t helpful, but he just finds Linkai as the most reliable comfortable person (other than yuehuas). He’s been there a lot, he could at least pay him.

Gathering all the guts he had left, “I’m not implying that you’re money-greed but—I need to pay you at least for teaching and helping me all the time, you know. And now that we’re having private rap lessons—it’s just, I think I owe you a lot already. At least give me the chance to pay you back—”

“Kiss me.” Linkai says, cutting Chengcheng’s trail of words.

Two words—two words that made Chengcheng’s heartbeat almost leap, stop, race, he does not even know which. But it sent a great squeeze in his chest. He could swear he almost felt every nerve in his body tingle when he heard the elder.

“W-What?” Chengcheng asks, making sure that he heard it right the first time because it would be a big shame if he almost got heart attack for mishearing.

Linkai watches and stares at Chengcheng from a foot away on the bed. He always see Chengcheng and he always gets taken aback by his beauty. He laughs and rides by the younger’s humor and there are lot more things to say about Chengcheng—and maybe, just maybe one of those things makes Linkai wanna kiss everytime he laughs, smile, frown, make a face and lot more—or probably just everytime he sees the younger, he wanna kiss his breath away because he’s just beautiful and perfect in his eyes.

“Kiss me,” Linkai did not care if he looked awkward, but he managed to adjust in his position to cut the distance away so their knees are touching as they sit there, “A kiss every after lesson would be enough of a payment but of course you will not tell anyone about this unless…” Linkai lets Chengcheng think of the contunuation himself, he knows what he meant.

“Okay.” chengcheng pronounces in a small, shy boy’s voice when he’s actually a lot larger than Linkai.

“You don’t want it?” Linkai asks, lips upturned a bit.

“What—No, I mean yes—Yes, I-I like it.”

“You don’t seem happy about it.” And then Linkai’s hand is on Chengcheng’s bare knee, the tips of his long fingers touching the hem of the shorts the younger was wearing.

Chengcheng watches as Linkai’s fingertips slides under and inside his shorts, but it did not move further, it jist stayed there testing the waters, waiting for its cue. He takes a deep breath and looks up at Linkai only to divert his eyes away just as immediately because Linkai’s were a too pretty pair of orbs looking directly at him, “I’ve never kissed anyone before.”

Linkai smiles, Chengcheng is too pure, too innocent, too much of a prey rabbit for a hungry wolf. “You’ll learn, you learn fast and easy anyway.”

And then he’s pulling Chengcheng down by the nape for a kiss with his free hand, while the other stays at Chengcheng’s knee—which slides up to his thigh, still touching under the clothe of his shorts. Chengcheng felt electrified by the touch. Lips melding against lips. At first it was a dry touch of lips and then Linkai tilted his head and pushed his lips further. Chengcheng did not back down and did the same. Then, they were kissing like two pieces of broken china finally fitting with the other, finally becoming one piece. It gets wetter as Linkai deepened the kiss more with a swipe of his warm, textured tongue over seam of Chengcheng’s lips, asking for an entrance. Chengcheng does not know when did he close his eyes, but when he opened them he closed just a immediately because Linkai was too close, he could practically feel his body heat or maybe he’s just making things up or maybe he’s not. It’s the closest he’s been with the elder, other than the rare times they have to stand or sit next to each other during business.

Linkai pulled away first, Chengcheng chased his lips by reflex and that makes Linkai chuckle. A hand on Chengcheng’s cheek, swiping over an area of softness that Linkai had never thought he would ever be given the chance to touch. He stares at him—stares at the perfection that is Chengcheng. His mussed hair, his rosy cheeks that are still apparent even with low lighting, his almost swollen lips, his dazed eyes—looking at him like he’s pleading—like he’s asking for more and then Linkai does not know how it happened but he’s suddenly on top of him. Did he push him? Did the younger pull him? But there’s a panting Chengcheng with a knee in between his thighs pushing, and pushing to make the younger squirm and mewl under him. Propped by his forearms, Linkai hovers him.

“Linkai—” he chokes and Linkai dives back down to kiss him again but not before telling him, “Open you mouth, stick your tongue slightly out.” and Chengcheng is always the obedient student—shy but obedient, he sticks his tongue out and opens his mouth—wide enough for Linkai to take him to a sloppy, wet and messy roller coaster ride. Chengcheng scrunched his eyes, a hand finding its way to wind with Linkai’s hair, pulling for no reason. Their tongues clashed, played and fought in their warm share of breath and mouth. A knot tightening in the depths of his stomach, tiny flutterings in his ribs as Linkai kisses him more.

Blood pounding in his ears, Linkai gives Chengcheng time to breathe, a string of saliva connecting their mouths which Chengcheng dares to swipe by flicking his tongue out, the tip touching Linkai’s lips.

Smiling, Linkai collapses beside Chengcheng, “Learned anything?”

**Author's Note:**

> hello lol drop your twt @


End file.
